


i love you

by sugacookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M, this is just gross and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookie/pseuds/sugacookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga were sleeping shirtless in the same bed. So what? It’s not like that hadn't happened before. They had sleepovers all the time, and often chatted as they changed after practice. It was nothing new, so Suga shouldn't be acting this way, but he couldn't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing these characters so i'm sorry if they're ooc at all!

Daichi and Suga were sleeping shirtless in the same bed. So what? It’s not like that hadn't happened before. They had sleepovers all the time, and often chatted as they changed after practice. It was nothing new, so Suga shouldn't be acting this way, but he couldn't help it. His eyes were glued to the taut muscles of Daichi’s back and arms, revelling in the way his sturdy body moved with every breath. He listened as Daichi's lips sputtered on the exhale, which made it sound like he was snoring. He was so cute and calm like this, it just wasn't fair.

Suga was smitten with him, and it was bad. He hoped to god it wasn't obvious though, because that would be downright embarrassing. It was one thing to admire your best friend, but it was another being in love with them. He wasn't sure what he'd do if anyone found out, but luckily no one had so far. Everyone still acknowledged that Daichi and Suga were just best friends.

But being "just best friends" wasn’t what Suga wanted.

Sighing, he rolled onto his back and let his eyes focus on the ceiling. He couldn’t spend the whole night checking Daichi out and thinking about him even if he wanted to. They had practice tomorrow and they both decided it was going to be a rigorous one. They needed to shape up the team and the sooner they did that the better. Suga also agreed to this because he figured it would be a good distraction for him. He could focus on his sets and not Daichi. Then again, he'd probably end up getting distracted by Daichi and gorgeous thighs anyways.

Damn him. Why did he have to make things so frustrating? Daichi was just so tempting, and soon Suga found himself giving into that exact temptation. He faced Daichi’s back once more and reached out, tentatively running his slender fingers along his shoulder blades. He was holding his breath, waiting for some kind of reaction. Surprisingly, Daichi didn’t shift, he didn’t turn around and flash Suga a quizzical look. He just stayed there, breathing in the same peaceful rhythm he had before.

Suga took this as a good sign and continued to move his fingers about his friend’s skin. It was soft under his touch, his muscles giving just enough resistance when he pressed gently. He was too captivated by the dusting of freckles that emblazoned Daichi’s shoulders, so he didn’t realize his touches had fallen into a pattern. Trails of shapes and lines weren’t left by his distracted touch, but instead he left words. Three words to be exact.

I. Love. You.

Suga repeated those same words over and over again, keeping them small and close to where Daichi’s heart was. He was telling his best friend a secret, one that he held so close that at times he didn’t even know what to do with himself. He was a complete sucker for every time this guy smiled and every time he landed a receive. It was crazy that anything he did made Suga grin.

Leaning forward, Suga pressed a brief and chaste kiss to the nape of Daichi’s neck. A quiet hum spilled forward after as he rolled over and got settled. He needed to get some sleep if he wanted to be remotely functional tomorrow. Otherwise he'd have another day where he was just some Daichi obsessed zombie.

Just as Suga’s eyes had fallen shut, he felt weight move beside him and a heavy arm drape over his chest. He was then was pulled towards Daichi, the sudden movement causing him to squeak. Now that his bare self pressed right up against his friend’s equally bare chest he couldn't help but flush. He sputtered and squirmed a little, confused as to why Daichi had moved. Had he been awake this whole time? Did he end up noticing Suga’s half hearted confession? Shit.

“I love you too, you know.” Daichi said in a gruff and sleepy voice. Following that, he nuzzled into Suga's neck, smiling softly against his skin. Once Suga felt that, his cheeks just heated up more. His entire face had must of had a warm pink tint to it by this point.

“D-Daichi? You’re supposed to be asleep!” Suga squawked as he turned his head to look at the other. The only thing he could see was the side of Daichi’s face, and even though it was dark he could make out colour in his skin. Was he blushing? He couldn’t be. He didn’t usually get visibly flustered, and even then his dark skin didn’t let faint blushes show through. Maybe it was just because of what he had admitted to, or maybe Suga was just seeing things.

“I was.” With this Daichi untangled himself from Suga and propped himself up on one arm. He moved one of his hands up and along the other’s cheek, rubbing the supple and warm flesh with his thumb. “But it was kind hard since you kept writing on me.” He watched as Suga huffed and dropped his eyes. Well so much for that, Suga mused to himself.

“Ah-...” Suga trailed off with a warm laugh and bit his lower lip. It was a nervous habit. “I wasn’t exactly expecting you to notice. I was kind of hoping you were asleep.” If he had known that Daichi had any interest in him as well, he would have planned a proper confession. He would have taken Daichi for dinner as a treat, and then to a park. Amongst all the blooming trees he would grab Daichi’s hand and tell him for real.

Daichi raised his brow at this but he didn’t protest. He understood Suga’s reasons for that pretty well himself. He had loved Suga for a long time, but even the confident captain didn’t have the guts to confess. He was surprised he even had the guts for what he was doing now. He could have kept pretending to sleep, but didn't. The moment he recognized the words Suga was writing on him and felt the kiss to his neck, that was it. He knew he had to do something. He knew he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Suga.” Daichi finally breathed out as he bumped their noses together with a little smile. They were so close, their position so intimate as Suga had gingerly rested his hand on Daichi’s waist. He looked to Suga for confirmation, and when the other nodded he slowly closed the gap between them.

Their kiss was tame and sweet at first, their lips moving timidly. Once they got into a relaxed rhythm, they sighed out in content. They had both waited so long for this, but it was worth it. Suga felt butterflies settle in his tummy and felt his face burn. Daichi, on the other hand, was seeing a Valentine's Day firework show behind his eyes.

They leaned into it more, taking in everything they could of each other. Suga tilted his head and wiggled closer, running one of of his hands through Daichi’s cropped hair. He was completely overwhelmed with everything Daichi. He was hyperaware of the other was touching his neck and hip. He was mesmerized by the way their lips fit together like a perfect puzzle. Then on top of all that he could smell Daichi everywhere too, seeing as they were in Daichi's bed.

Suga finally pulled away when he needed to gasp for breath, his lips remaining parted and his eyes staying closed. He couldn’t bare to look at Daichi just yet, not when he was smiling and blushing this hard. Instead, he just cupped his friends face and held him close as he spoke.

“I love you, Daichi.”

"I love you too, Koushi."

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of this prompt from otpprompts on tumblr. (i can't find the original link to the post, whoops.)
> 
> "Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B."


End file.
